


The Duet (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald and Ed sing a duet.





	The Duet (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is the one saying, ‘what the hell?’ I loved that scene!

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP5z3J4vfc418OIC-i-xMXecouW470aH-gPPn16FmeYoK-BZfwB0lNgas8Erxxepw?key=cWdNeDBCRGEwWjhaNFQ5eWFzVl9wZkoyVktxTUN3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
